falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Plasmagewehr
Plasma rifle always crit Plasma rifle weak |game5 = FOT |articles5 = Plasma rifle |game6 = FOBOS |articles6 = Plasmagwehr Turbo Plasmagwehr }} Plasmagewehr pl. Plasmagewehre oder Plasmastreuer sind auf Energie basierende Waffen, die in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics und Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel vorkommen. Hintergrund Plasma rifles or plasma casters are high-tech weapons which find numerous applications in military and industrial fields. They fire superheated bolts of plasma powered by either microfusion cells or heavy energy cells. The bolt forms in a special chamber, which is then sent down a superconducting barrel,In-game description for the plasma rifle in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2][3]Research Note - Plasma rifle, Fort Independence terminal entries. [1] propelled by, and in some models stabilized by electromagnetic claws upon exiting it.Chris Taylor interview for Vault13.net. [1] Initially, the weapon was a bulky, industrial plasma caster, manufactured by Winchester Arms; while it performed admirably, it was expensive and required specialized training to use. However, later developments for the US Army would lead to a more compact design that was cheaper to produce and easier to train for, perfectly suited for urban warfare.Cover of Future Weapons Today. [1] Regardless, all types of plasma weapons have a common feature: when a Critical Hit is delivered, they can literally melt down enemies. While most industrial casters aren't powerful enough to dissolve bones too, subsequent models have no problem converting the target into a puddle of goo. Modelle Winchester P94 right|120px The Winchester Model P94 is a bulky, industrial-grade energy caster, firing superheated bolts of plasma down a superconducting barrel, ending in electromagnetic claws helping to stabilize the plasma bolt. Interestingly, in an interview for Future Weapons Today, US Army Colonel Moretti slammed the design,Cover of Future Weapons Today. [1] likely for being bulky and outdated.Inter-office Correspondence #3458503 - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1]From Arcade Gannon's dialogue files - "Plasma rifles. They were intended to replace the P94 plasma caster. There was some corporate espionage going on between Poseidon Energy's Project SEMELE and whatever was going on here." Winchester P94 Turbo right|120px It's a modified version of the Winchester P94 plasma rifle. The plasma bolt chamber has been hotwired to accelerate the bolt formation process, resulting in an increase in the rate of fire.In-game description for the turbo plasma rifle in Fallout and Fallout 2. [1][2] * For the modification that appears in Fallout: New Vegas, see : Plasma caster HS electrode. The Smitty Special right|120px The Smitty Special is a heavily modified Winchester P94 which was first created by the legendary Smitty, the blacksmith of the Adytum, Boneyard in 2161, who was also the only one able to improve the Winchester P94 into a turbo version at that time, with a higher rate of fire. Winchester P94 military right In the military version, the company has downsized the weapon and revamped its design, making it a more portable energy rifle, complete with a stock, pistol grip and carry handle which can, presumably, also mount optics. Städtisches Plasmagewehr right|120px This plasma rifle is a lightweight urban warfare weaponCover of Future Weapons Today. created by REPCONN Aerospace for the US Army based on engine parts from the failed Z43-521P - "Green Bean" plasma-powered rocket. Like the AER9 laser rifle, it uses a microfusion cell as its power supply. It taps into the cell, essentially a small fusion reactor, to produce a toroid of plasma that is ejected down a superconducting barrel.Research Note - Plasma Rifle, Fort Independence terminal entries. [1] In contrast to the Winchester P94, it does not have the electromagnetic claws. As of 2277, these plasma rifles can usually be found in use by Enclave soldiers on the East Coast. By 2281, they can be found less commonly throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * For the unique plasma rifle in Fallout 3, see: A3-21's plasma rifle. * For the unique plasma rifle in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Q-35 matter modulator. * For the cut content plasma rifles in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Plasma rifle always crit and Plasma rifle weak. V.32 Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle Version: 32 Stand: Failure Infos: While v.32 didn't have the power yield of the v.31 or v.30, we managed to increase the stabilization threshold by approximately 27.35%. This is promising, however we still have yet to come up with a solution for the matter inversion issues. V.33 Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle Version: 33 Stand: Failure Infos: Lab destroyed. Data Lost. V.34 Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle Version: 34 Stand: Failure Infos: Interesting. I'm not sure where we got this data from, it is a completely different direction from what we've been working on. We managed to cycle the matter inversion using a polarized quantum spin. I think that we solved the issue with the Compensation field, I have high hopes for the next weapon. V.35 Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle right|120px Also known as the Q-35 matter modulator, the V.35 Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle was created by REPCONN Aerospace engineers as part of "Project: Quantum Plasma Modulation Matter Injection Rifle,"''Q-35 Release Notes - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1] a research program overseen by Colonel Moretti of the US Army,Inter-office Correspondence #3458503 - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1] who was looking for a replacement for the aging plasma rifle designs, most importantly the Winchester P94.Cover of Future Weapons Today. [1]From Arcade Gannon's dialogue files - ''"Plasma rifles. They were intended to replace the P94 plasma caster. There was some corporate espionage going on between Poseidon Energy's Project SEMELE and whatever was going on here." The prototype was created by a team of engineers under the lead of Senior Staff Engineer Xuan Duong, using design specifications stolen from Poseidon Energy for the canceled plasma rifle project SEMELE, along with data recovered from a sabotaged REPCONN launch. This data allowed REPCONN to create a functional prototype after thirty-four failures. While prototype materials make it unsuitable for prolonged field use, the Q-35 has a longer refire rate on average - but a more consistent delay between shots, an increase in active bolt charge time, increased accuracy and a 30% increase in bolt energy. When the prototype was completed, unknown individuals conspired with REPCONN CFO Julia Masters to intercept and secure the prototype while it was in transit to the Department of Defense.Encrypted Message - REPCONN headquarters terminal entries. [1] Multi-Plasmagewehr right|120px The multiplas rifle (a portmanteau of "multiple" and "plasma") is based on the urban plasma rifle design. It is a sort of "plasma shotgun," firing three rounds of plasma in a volley, at the cost of a massive drain on the microfusion cell. Elektrisches Plasmagewehr The electric plasma rifle appears only in the city of Los and the Secret Vault. It's to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. It's equipped by the most important ghouls of the Church of the Lost and some super mutants of Attis' army. Turbo Elektrisches Plasmagewehr right|120px The turbo electric plasma rifle is a upgraded version of the electric plasma rifle, and is found only in the Secret Vault. It's to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. It's equipped by the most important super mutants of Attis' army and by the champion of the Gladiator Pit in Los, the wasteland stranger. Einzelnachweise en:Plasma rifle pl:Karabin plazmowy ru:Плазменная винтовка zh:电浆步枪 Kategorie:Waffen